Klaine at Dalton
by rumbleroarsarmy9
Summary: Klaine fluff angst. It kinda sucks, I was bored and started writing. Based on C.P Coulter's characters in 'Dalton'.


Kurt woke up and rubbed his eyes, blinked, then stared at his room. It's mostly white decoration was covered in what seemed like a million different colours of paint. He sighed, and turned to Reed, his roommate.

"Hey, you fell asleep before you cleaned up again!" he said, loud enough for Reed to hear across the room. He awoke, startled.

"Good morning to you too!" he laughed.

The boys got up and went downstairs to the cafeteria to get breakfast, still in their pajamas. As they got in there, they found the others: Blaine, Wes, David, Dwight, Evan & Ethan, sitting and talking loudly while drinking coffee. Blaine instantly stood up, and walked over to Kurt, who smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer.

"So, what are we gonna do today then, gorgeous?" Kurt asked, making Blaine blush.

"Oh, I don't know, have a lazy day.. We could just sit in my room, and watch some films on the screen?"

-"Only if we're invited!" Screamed the Tweedles, smirking.

"I don't think so! I'd like some 'alone time' with Blaine, thank you!" Kurt said, and Blaine gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Fine, go, have fun.." Wes said, while trying to stop the Tweedles pretending to gag at the couple's public display of affection.

The couple grabbed something to eat, and went back upstairs to Blaine's room, shutting the door behind them. They sat on the sofa in front of the screen trying to decide what to watch, they settled on Harry Potter & The Half Blood Prince, for lack of anything else they hadn't watched recently. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine put an arm around his waist. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, smiling:

"Is it me, or did you get cuter over night?"

Blaine laughed, looking down at Kurt's adorable face, and said:

"I love you."

"I know, you don't need to remind me!" Kurt replied, adding "I love you too, but you know that.."

And Blaine leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, and Kurt began to kiss back. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's soft, short hair.

"So much for watching a movie" he said, between kisses. Blaine's hands slowly moved down from Kurt's face until they were holding his waist, and then, there was cheering.

Kurt and Blaine broke the kiss and looked up, to find the twins and the others stood at the doorway, making exaggerated 'grossed out' faces, laughing and 'whooping' at the couple. Both Kurt and Blaine turned scarlet, and then Kurt saw the time.

"Oh God, I've got a tutoring session with Logan & I'm late."

"Don't go then.." Blaine pleaded, continuing to hold Kurt's waist as he tried to get up.

"If I don't go, Murdoch will kill me!"

"Alright, fine, go.." Blaine gave in, making puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend as he got up to leave.

"Aww, I'm sorry, but hold that face for when I get back, it's adorable" Kurt said, quickly kissing Blaine again. Blaine just laughed and told him not to be long.

Kurt met Logan in his room, as usual, and sat down in the chair opposite the sofa where Logan was sitting. Kurt was always careful to keep his distance from Logan, so as not to give him the wrong impression.

"We don't really have anything to work on today, so I was wondering if you'd mind helping me prepare for the duel later.." Logan said as Kurt walked in.

"Of course I'll help."

"It's a duet; you don't have to sing it with me for the duel, but could you take Julian's part while he's away?"

Kurt looked uncomfortable with the idea of singing a duet with Logan, but he begrudgingly agreed.

Logan put the stereo on and began to sing a song about unrequited love. Kurt could see and hear the emotion behind Logan's eyes, and in his voice. He recognized the song, and began to sing along, mesmerized by the tall, blond boy's voice. They began to sing to each other, feeling the emotion and both of them got up to sing closer. As the song drew to a close, Kurt had ended up sitting next to Logan on the sofa, singing directly into his eyes. And then Logan leaned in, staring at Kurt's lips, and kissed him.

And Kurt kissed back.

Blaine was waiting for Kurt in his room when Kurt walked in, looking shaken.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Blaine, I.. I need to tell you something.." Kurt replied, with tears in his eyes.

"What, what's wrong Kurt, you're scaring me.." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt rejected his hug, feeling guilty .

"Kurt? Come here, seriously, what's going on?" He said, feeling scared and not knowing what to do, but wanting to comfort his boyfriend but wasn't able to.

"Logan kissed me."

"WHAT? What happened? Tell me, Kurt? Did you kiss him back?'

"Yes.." Kurt said, crying properly now, tears flooding down his face.

"What do you mean? Kurt, explain?" Said Blaine, tears in his own eyes.

"He asked me to sing a duet with him, just to practice because Julian's away.. And then, when it ended, he kissed me.. And I was confused, Blaine, and I just.. I don't know what happened.. I didn't mean to... anyway, I ended it, and then I told Logan to leave me alone. I said that I couldn't talk to him anymore, but he chased after me. I turned around and slapped him.. I told him he was taking advantage of me, and I told him that I don't love him, I love you, Blaine.."

Blaine just sat, in silence, tears streaming down his face.

"How.. how could you, Kurt? I thought you loved me, I though this was special.."

"I DO love you, Blaine!"

"Then why did you kiss him?" the shorter boy shouted, louder than he meant to. Kurt walked over to where he sat, and tried to hug him, comfort him, but Blaine just shook him off.

"Stay away from me, Kurt! Leave me alone!"

"NO! Blaine, I love you! I don't love Logan, I love YOU, please don't do this.."

"How can I trust you if you cheated on me?"

"Because it was an accident, Blaine! I love you!"

"GET OUT!" Blaine screamed, his temper getting the better of him. Kurt just got up and left, crying his eyes out.

Reed wasn't surprised when Kurt walked into their room, or when he saw that he was crying. Reed had heard the argument; it was hard not to. He didn't ask for an explanation, he just held Kurt, and said; "Don't worry, Kurt, he'll take you back. He loves you, we all know he does. You shouldn't have done what you did, but it's too late now.."

Blaine cried for hours. He felt betrayed and alone; his heart was broken. He loved Kurt, and couldn't stand being mad at him, but he couldn't trust that Kurt loved him back.

The next morning, Reed hammered on Blaine's door at 6am, demanding that he wake up and get downstairs within the next ten minutes. Blaine didn't know what was going on, and ignored him. So the twins opened his door, armed with their Nerf guns, and shot at Blaine mercilessly.. Blaine grumbled and gave in, eyes still sore from crying last night. He went downstairs with the boys, and found Kurt, alone in the kitchen, baking a batch of his famous cookies. Blaine remembered; he always baked when there was something on his mind.

Reed and the Tweedles pushed him into the kitchen, shut the door, and locked it behind him. Kurt looked up to see him be thrown in, sighed, and said:

"Hey.."

"Hey.."

"Blaine, I hope you know how sorry I am.. How i never meant to do this, I would never try to hurt you Blaine!"

"Yeah, well you did hurt me,Kurt. You broke my heart! I love you!"

"I love you too, Blaine!" Kurt said, putting down his whisk and looking straight at Blaine.

"Then why did you do this?" Blaine demanded.

"I didn't mean to.. HE kissed ME. Not the other way around."

"You kissed back!" Blaine said as he walked over toward Kurt.

"Without thinking! I didn't know what to do! I promise, Blaine, it will NEVER happen again. I'M SORRY!"

And then, by that point, their faces were inches apart, screaming at each other in hate and anger, but then Blaine's lips touched Kurt's, and their arms were soon around each other, and Kurt kissed back passionately and they completely intertwined. When they realised what they were doing, they stopped kissing but remained in each others arms. They looked into each others eyes and somehow knew that everything would be okay, as long as they had one another.

Later that evening, they sat in Blaine's room, alone, with the door LOCKED this time, to keep meddling twins out, and they snuggled up to each other. Kurt had grovelled all day to make Blaine feel better, and it had worked..

"Everything I said today was true, you know.. Your eyes really are gorgeous and golden, and I love the curls in your hair, they make you so adorable. And your smile will always make me smile back, no matter what..."

Blaine interrupted this with a quick kiss, startling Kurt.

"You don't have to grovel, I've taken you back and I've told you that I love you, and I will never stop. You're the most gorgeous, amazing guy I've ever known and I could never stay mad at you, so stop it right now Kurt Hummel before I show you how flatteringly irritating it is, by listing all the things I love about you. Which, considering that it's everything about you, could take a while!"

"But it's true.. And I love that cute little dimple that comes out when you smile & blush, like right now.."

And Blaine just started to cry. The happy kind of tears, the ones that just fall from your eyes, with no sobbing or pain. And Kurt says nothing, just wipes them away and squeezes Blaine's hand tighter. So Blaine looks up at him, smiling through the tears, and says;

"Please, never let me go.."


End file.
